benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Charyzmatyczne Zwiedzenie
Komperdium, spis wiedzy na temat skutków ruchu charyzmatycznego na ziemi Teologia Charyzmatyczna Wiki Charyzmatyzm , Dary Ducha Świętego Opanowująca Kościoły Protestanckie Teologia Charyzmatyczna , jest skupieniem się na przeżyciach i darach duchowych , traktując Biblie jako niepotrzebną , tak jak w Kościele Katolickim - dodatek do Objawień i darów Ducha Świętego , nie tłumacząc samych darów na jej podstawie i w jej świetle . Charyzmatycy twierdzą że posiadają jako Dar Ducha Świętego , dary uzdrawiania . Podobnymi jednak dysponują świeccy uzdrowiciele . Teologia Darów Ducha Świętego w ruchu charyzmatycznym jest odwrotna , do darów Biblijnych ukazanych w Biblii . Biblijne dary możliwości czynienia cudów , można było otrzymać tylko i wyłącznie woli Bożej , jeżeli Pan Bóg nie postanowił dać możliwość człowiekowi , poprzez jego wiarę , to człowiek go nie dostawał . W Ruchu charyzmatycznym , człowiek stara się zapracować i zasłużyć na dary duchowe , nie jest to Biblijne , ani nawet możliwe , w jaki sposób jeden brat w Chrystusie zasłużył sobie na dary a drugi nie ? Podważa to suwerenność Pana Boga . Wielu z autorytetów Charyzmatycznych , w opisach nabycia wyjątkowych darów które posiadają , a które przypisują Duchowi Świętemu , twierdzą że ich czyny wymusiły na Panu Bogu danie im darów . Na przykład A. Allen , twierdził że zamknął się w szafie poszcząc , a więc nic nie jedząc , tak długo , aż uzyskał Dary Ducha Świętego . Twierdził on że Pan Bóg rzekomo wręczył Allenowi listę czynności , jakie musi wykonać aby nabyć dary . Co Ciekawe mimo tego Objawienia , Allen nigdy nie wyjawił swoim bracią zielonoświątkowcom ostatniego punktu i zachowując go w tajemnicy tylko dla siebie . Charyzmatyzm jest wyznawany przez Pentatlonistów - Zielonoświątkowców . Wyznają oni wiele niebiblijnych praktyk , odchodząc od Sola Scriptula na rzecz indywidualnych przeżyć duchowych , prowadzonych przez swoich uduchowionych wszelakich autorytetów , którzy prowadzą ich do Rzymu , w sposób nie tylko alegoryczny pod względem nauk , ale i dosłowny w ramach katolickiego Ekumenizmu , osobiście jadąc oddać pokłon do Rzymu i ucałować Papieży . Wersetem kultywowanym przez Charyzmatyków , jest następujący werset : " On też uczynił nas zdolnym '''i sługami nowego testamentu, nie litery, ale Ducha; litera bowiem zabija, Duch zaś ożywia . "' '- 2 Koryntian 3:6 Na jego podstawie Charyzmatycy , dopuszczają się bardzo często różnorakich duchowych odstępstw , bo odrzucając Bibliie w temacie Objawień , nie weryfikują na jej podstawie zjawisk które na nich wpływają , przyjmując każde jako przejaw ducha świętego . Błędna interpretacja Charyzmatyczna tego wersetu , fałszywie marginalizuje słowo Boże . jako nie posiadającego autorytetu ponad mistyczne przeżycia duchowe Charyzmatyków . Zakłada ona że opieranie się o słowo Boże prowadzi do śmierci , a ludzie na nim oparci są zwiedzeni . Konsekwencją tej błędnej nauki jest odrzucenie Protestanckiego Sola Scriptula na rzecz indywidułalnych objawień Charyzmatycznych . Litera o której werset mówi jest prawem Starego Testamentu , Werset wskazuje że stare Prawo , zabija lecz nowe Prawo Jezusa Chrystusa , Nowego Testamentu , ożywia , na co wskazują słowa " on też uczynił nas zdolnymi sługami nowego testamentu " . Stare przymierze nieobowiązuje , ponieważ zostało wypełnione przez Jezusa Chrystusa . '''Rzym. 7:6 Lecz teraz zostaliśmy uwolnieni od prawa, gdy umarliśmy dla tego, w czym byliśmy trzymani, abyśmy służyli Bogu w nowości ducha, a nie w starości litery. Stare Prawo Zabija ponieważ nie może nikogo zbawić , nowe Prawo jest zapewnione przez Słowo Boże przekazujące słowa Boga które ożywiają . Jan 6:63 Duch jest tym, który ożywia, ciało nic nie pomaga. Słowa, które ja wam mówię, są Duchem i są życiem. Herezje którą Charyzmatycy próbuja wtłoczyć przez nadawanie fałszywej interpretacji temu Wersetowi ku usprawiedliwienia swoich fałszywych nauk nie opartych o Słowo Boże , jest herezją Antyintelektułalizmu . ---- thumb|left|Fabian BłaszkiewiczJednak''' Fabian Błaszkiewicz''' , Charyzmatyk i były Jezuita pod pseudonimem " Tajemny Plan " , wystąpił w obronie " Darów Ducha Świętego Obecnie " . Jego argumentem na to iż Cesecjonizm - pogląd że Dary ducha Świętego już zanikły , jest błędny , ponieważ "' wiemy że są' " . W kontekście darów które " wiemy że są " , wymienił Dary uzdrawiania , prorokowania oraz mówienia językami . Fałszywość tego argumentu została podważona przez Beniamina Zabója , w filmie obalającym stanowisko Fabiana Błaszkiewicza "' Mit Teologi Charyzmatycznej - Zwodziciel Artur Ceroński IV , Dary Ducha Świętego '" , wykazując , iż dary Charyzmatyczne są fałszywe . 4 mar 2017 , w odpowiedzi na Film , Fabian argumentował , przeciwko niemu , powołując się na werset kultywowany przez Charyzmatyków : "A takie znaki będą towarzyszyć tym, którzy uwierzyli: w moim imieniu będą wypędzać demony, będą mówić nowymi językami; Będą brać węże, a choćby wypili coś śmiercionośnego, nie zaszkodzi im; na chorych będą kłaść ręce, a ci odzyskają zdrowie. " - Marek 16:17-18 Werset z Ewangelii Marka na którym swoją obronę oparł Fabian Błaszkiewicz , mylnie jest przytaczany przez Charyzmatyków , jakoby miałby potwierdzać ich doktrynę istnienia Darów Ducha Świętego Obecnie . Charyzmatyk Oscar Vouga napisał , że : " Przez wiarę w imieniu Jezusa demony są dzisiaj wyrzucane, wielu zostaje wyzwolonych z mocy ciemności i zaprowadzonych do Królestwa Bożego. Znaki towarzyszą zwiastowaniu Ewangelii tam, gdzie jest ona zwiastowana z wiarą i namaszczeniem Ducha Świętego i mocy . " Charyzmatycy ignorują jednak sam werset z którego cytują , mówią oni o rzekomym wyrzucaniu demonów , czemu jednak nie powiedzą o tym , jak pili trucizny i brali węże do rąk co jest nierozłączną częścią tego wersetu , i częścią znaków które mają takim ludziom towarzyszyć . Werset z Ewangelii Marka zakłada kilka rzeczy odnośnie znaków jakie chrześcijanie będą czynić : - Wyganianie demonów - Mowa Językami - Branie Węży - Spożycie bez szkody Śmiertelnej Trucizny - Uzdrawianie Chorych przez nałożenie rąk Nie jest możliwe że chodź jedno z powyższych wymienionych znaków , jest alegroyczne , przy założeniu Charyzmatycznym że chodź jedno z nich alegoryczne nie jest . Charyzmatycy jak i wszyscy chrześcijanie Chorują . Umierają z powodu toksyn , lub zatruć , nie zależnie czy przyjmują odporność przez wiarę czy nie . Umierają z powodu ukąszenia przez węża niezależnie czy przyjmują iż mają dary czy nie . thumb|left|120px|Charyzmatyk A.A. AllenCharyzmatycy odpowiadają że muszą oni prosić i błagać o Dary Duchowe Pana Boga , aby je uzyskać , a jak nie uzyskują to trudno , tak działał zwodziciel A.A Allen który w tym celu zamknoł się w szafie , tak działają i nauczają Charyzmatycy . thumb|left|150px|Charles Fox ParhamNatomiast Ojciec Pentakostalizmu Charles Fox Parham , w celu uzdrowienia swoich stawów skokowych , chodząc na czworakach . " Chodząc na czworakach pod drzewem . Parham zaczoł się modlić , a Pan natychmiast zesłał " silny prąd elektryczny " , który przeszył jego kostki , całkowicie je uzdrawiając " . - Boży Generałowie , Charles Fox Parham , Strona 114 Werset jednak nie mówi nic o proźbach odnośnie jakiego kol wiek Daru i wyczekiwania jego otrzymania , napisane jest wprost " Przez wiarę " , sam fakt wiary w Pana Jezusa Chrystusa jest według wersetu równy z tymi znakami które będą towarzyszyć chrześcijaną . Z Kontekstu jest więc jasne że słowa te nie odnoszą się do wszystkich chrześcijan ani do wszystkich czasów , a do czasu gdy faktycznie takie znaki miały miejsce wśród wierzących , czyli w czasach Apostolskich . Apostołowie dokonali wszystkich tych znaków i cudów , ponieważ znaki i cuda były przez Pana Boga zapewnione , w celu budowy Fundamentu nowego Objawionego przez niego Kościoła , i były one po to aby uwiarygodnić Ewangelie głoszoną przez Apostołów . Nie posiada więc uzsadanienia ani logicznego , ani Biblijnego , ani Historycznego , jakoby normą było to dla wszystkich chrześcijan , ta interpretacja mylnie podawana w obronę przez Charyzmatyków , odnosi się jedynie do społeczności Apostolskiej w czasie pierwszego wieku wczesnego Kościoła a same dary zanikły jeszcze za życia Apostołów jakim jest na przykład uzdrawianie przez nakładanie rąk . Jeżeli więc wszystkie 5 znaków nie obowiązują dziś wszystkich chrześcijan , to nie odnoszą się do nas . Charyzmatycy odpowiedzią że pod względem gramatycznym werset dotyczy przyszłości , owszem ale sama przyczyna do której znaki się sprowadzają a którą jest " uwierzyli " jest czasu przeszłego - Słowo " uwierzyli " , w orginale języku Greckiego brzmi " pisteusas " , jest to czas przeszły , dokonany , stronny czynnej . Ten sam czasownik pojawia się w Biblii zawsze w tym samym kontekście : Dzieje 11:17 Jeżeli więc Bóg dał im ten sam dar, co i nam, którzy ( uwierzyliśmy - πιστευσασιν pisteusasin ) w Pana Jezusa Chrystusa, to jakże ja mogłem przeszkodzić Bogu? ''' Odnosząc się do ludzi już obecnie wierzących a nie do Historii całego Kościoła , interpetacja takowa jest z góry mylna , gdyż Kościół w całej swojej Historii był Cesacjonistyczny , jedynie zwodzicele i Heretycy , nimi nie byli , a nie jest to dobry materiał na autorytet dla Chryzmatyków ani jakiego kol wiek chrześcijanina . Cesacjonizm w Kościele był faktem nie kwestionowanym przez Żadnego Męża Bożego aż do 20 wieku , gdy zaczoł formować się Ruch Charyzmatyczny i zielonoświątkowy , przez zwodziciela Parhama''' . Mylność przytaczania Ewangeli Marka wersetu 16 przez Charyzmatyków , a fakt iż słowa te odnoszą się do Apostołow , mówi ta sama Ewangelia Marka : " Marka 16:14…20' Na koniec ukazał się jedenastu (Apostołom) , gdy siedzieli za stołem, … 15 I powiedział do nich (do Apostołów): Idźcie na cały świat i głoście ewangelię wszelkiemu stworzeniu. Oni (Apostołowie) zaś poszli i wszędzie kazali, a Pan im (Apostołom)' pomagał i potwierdzał ich słowo znakami, które mu towarzyszyły. " Dlatego tak też i Fabian Błaszkiewicz się myli , gdyż werset odoszący się do czasów Apostołów , mylnie odnosi jak każdy Charyzmatyk do czasów obecnych . ---- USTANIE DARÓW DUCHOWYCH ''' Dary Ducha Świętego zostały przeznaczone dla pierwszych Ojców Kościoła - Apostołów i ludzi którym je przekazali przez nałożenie rąk zgodnie z wolą Bożą prowadzeni przez ducha świętego , oraz otrzymywali przez wylanie ducha świętego podczas pięćdziesiątnicy które było oznaką wejścia Pogan i ich potwierdzeniem , założenia Kościoła . Dary służyły więc ku utwierdzenia i świadectwa powstającego Kościoła - jego założenia na fundamencie Apostołów , na kamieniu Węgielnym którym był sam Pan Jezus . Kościół Został już założony , fundament położony i dary zanikły , jeszcze za życia Apostołów co rozumieli pierwsi Chrześcijanie . W II wieku powstał uwodziciel i Heretyk Monatus , jakich było wielu , i zaczął głosić że Dary nadal działają , Ruch Charyzmatyczny jest neomontanizmem . Monatus został przez pierwszych chrześcijan wykluczony z Kościoła za tę herezje - odstępstwo od prawdy , wiary raz przekazanej świętym , a jego twierdzenia , Wczesny Kościół uznał za absolutnie fałszywe .﻿ Dary Duchowe Ustały . Daniel 9:24 '''Siedmdziesiąt tego dni zamierzono ludowi twemu i miastu twemu świętemu na …zapieczętowanie (wstrzymanie) widzenia i proroctwa, a na pomazanie Świętego świętych. חָתַם chatham – zablokować, przeszkodzić, zatamować, zapieczętować, zamknąć, zatrzymać 1 Kor. 13:8 Miłość nigdy nie ustaje. Bo choć są proroctwa, przeminą; choć języki, ustaną; choć wiedza, obróci się wniwecz. thumb|left|150px|Jan Chryzostom " Całe to miejsce (1 Kor. 12 i dary tam przedstawione) jest bardzo niejasne, ale przyczyną niejasności jest nasza nieznajomość darów o których tenże list mówi spowodowana ich zanikiem.” - Jan Chryzostom thumb|left|Marcin Luter" To widoczne wylanie Ducha Świętego było niezbędne do założenia wczesnego kościoła, do tego samego celu potrzebne były cuda towarzyszące darom Ducha Świętego. Lecz kiedy kościół został ustanowiony i potwierdzony przez cuda, widoczna obezcność Ducha Świętego została wstrzymana.” - Marcin Luter thumb|left|150px|Jan Kalwin " Dar uzdrawiania, tak jak reszta cudów które Pan w swojej woli dał nam na pewien czas, zniknął całkowicie aby uczynić głoszenie ewangelii rzeczą cudowną na wiek'''i " - Jan Kalwin thumb|left|Charles Spurgeon" '''Te wcześniejsze cudowne dary od nas odeszły " - Charles Spurgeon Wielkie Charyzmatyczne cuda są mitem . Za przykłady działania Wielkiej Charyzmatycznej mocy ukazuje się w celu uniemożliwienia rozpoznania i identyfikacji oraz potwierdzenia autentyczności , kraje trzeciego Świata , głownie Afryke . thumb|left|Torben SøndergaardTorben Søndergaard '''- Lider samozwańczej " Ostatniej Reformacji " , jeden z obecnych czołowych charyzmatyków , powiedział : " Chodziłem do kościoła , wierzyłem w uwolnienie , ale było to coś co często słyszało się z Afryki . I pastorzy którzy wrócili z wyprawy opowiadali o tym , jak ktoś w Afryce miał demony i został wyzwolony . " - Torben Søndergaard , Lekcja 21 , " Wypędzanie demonów " W 1909 , wydana została przez Niemieckie Protestanckie Zbory , '''Deklaracja Berlińska , będąca ostrzeżeniem przed nowopowstającym Kościołem , który w ciągu lat , przerodzi się w Ruch Charyzmatyczny . Deklaracja Berlińska obnażała zwodniczą geneze ruchu Charyzmatycznego w jej zarodku powsania . „ Uznanie ruchu tego rodzaju za dar od Boga, jest rzeczą niemożliwą. Jest oczywiście niewykluczone, że na spotkaniach gdzie jest głoszone Słowo Boże, które samo w sobie ma moc, pojawią się owoce. Niedoświadczeni bracia i siostry widząc błogosławieństwa i owoce działania Słowa Bożego, zostaja przez to zmyleni. Jednakże błogosławieństwa i owoce Słowa Bożego aboslutnie nie zmieniają klamliwego charakteru całego tego ruchu. ( ... )' 'Tak zwany ruch zielonoświątkowy nie pochodzi z góry lecz z dołu; ma wiele cech wspólnych ze spirytyzmem. Działają w nim demony, które prowadzone przez szatana w przebiegły sposób mieszają prawdę z kłamstwem w celu zwiedzenia dzieci Bożych. W wielu przypadkach tak zwani „Duchem obdarzeni“ później okazali się osobami opętanymi… Duch tego ruchu uwiarygadnia się przez Słowo Boże, lecz odsuwa je w cień przez tak zwane „proroctwa i objawienia“. " - Deklaracja Berlińska , 1909 Rok WIARA „'Wiara!!?? Czy słyszałeś kiedyś o takim czymś jak : Prąd elektryczny? Nie nie słyszałeś. No to na tym zbudujemy wiarę!!! To coś takiego co nie widać a zobaczysz przy odpowiednim natężeniu i napięcia zobaczysz!!! Tu możesz mi naprawdę wierzyć bo jak cię pieprznie piorun z jasnego nieba to się może wreszcie ockniesz!!!!! Lub spalisz, no to już inna historia' ...” - Roman Rutkowski , Kościół Uliczny Mowa Językami : " Ola'sheka lere lebas , panto lore nomo szre . Ole Bra Waszi kelere , nema santa bajene masza " - Kościół Mocy , " Słowo Mocy " , mowa językami , 15 Stycznia , 2017 rok thumb|left|150px|John Macarthur„Możesz zadać pytanie, “Co jest złego mówieniu na językach?”. Cóż, z jednej strony nie ma w tym nic konkretnie złego czy niemoralnego jeśli odseparujesz to od Biblii i odseparujesz to od chrześcijaństwa, i jeśli sprawia ci przyjemność siedzieć sobie samotnie w kącie czy w swoim pokoju i mówić do siebie niezrozumiałym bełkotem i to coś ci daje, wtedy myślę, że z psychologicznego punktu widzenia to nie jest zagadnienie moralne i może być nieszkodliwe. Jeśli czasem sprawia ci to przyjemność czy daje ci lepsze samopoczucie lub jakieś poczucie lepszej kontroli życia, lub gdy doświadczasz jakiegoś ciepła, niech i tak będzie, lecz nie nazywaj tego intymnością z Bogiem. Nie mów, że czyni cię to mocniejszym duchowo. Nie mów, że doświadczasz duchowej radości” - John MacArthur Twierdzenie, że mówienie na językach jest niegroźną praktyką, i że jest to dobre dla osoby praktykującej, jest niemądrą pozycją, ponieważ informacje dowodzące czegoś zupełnie przeciwnego są ewidentne. Mówienie na językach jest uzależniające. Niezrozumienie zagadnienia mówienia na językach i nawyku jaki powstaje oraz psychiczne uniesienia do jakich to doprowadza, dodając do tego cielesną stymulację czyni z tego praktykę której trudno się pozbyć. Porównanie mówienia na językach z wyższą duchowością obnaża brak zrozumienia prawdy Biblijnej przez osobę tak twierdzącą, także obnaża czyjąś popędliwość zmierzającą do bycia usatysfakcjonowanym przez zwodniczą i niebezpieczną podróbkę. - Kurt Jurgensmeier , " Knowing Our God Exegetical Theology " Poza Odstępczą Intytucją Kościoła Katolickiego , dla chrześcijaństwa było jasne , że Dary Ducha Świętego dane były tylko wczesnemu kościołowi , a sam kościół poza tym okresem , był Cecesjonistyczny , za wyjątkiem heretyków , odstępców od Sola Scirptulla ku różnym Objawienią i mistycznym przeżycią duchowym . Dla Reformatorów było jasne że Dary przemineły i tyczyły się tylko czasu kładzenia fundamentu Kościoła przez Apostołów , na skale którą jest Chrystus . Było dla całego prawdziwego kościoła zawsze jasne , że Mowa na językach , tyczyła się rzeczywistej , prawdziwej mowy obecnych języków zagranicznych , w żadym przypadku nie był to niezrozumiały bełkot , którego nikt zrozumieć nie może .. W Historii Protestantyzmu - Biblijnego Chrześcijaństwa , wszelkie formy niezrozumiałego bełkotu były znane i potępiane w Kościele Katolickim , podczas obrządku Mszy , gdzie mówiąc utarte słowa po łacinie , nikt zrozumieć ich z prostych ludzi nie mógł zdołać . W 1922 roku w Polsce , wydano dzieło o Obaleniu Katolickiej Mszy Świętej , Autorstwa Polskiego Baptysty Antoniego Sołtysa . Antoni obalajac w świetle słowa Bożego Katolicki obrządek Mszy , zwraca uwagę na aspekt niezrozumiałej mowy . thumb|left|Msza Święta w Świetle Pisma Świętego - Antoni Sołtys , 1922" Drogi czytelniku , jeżeli kiedy w twojem życiu kapłan jakiekolwiek zarząda pieniędzy od ciebie za jakieś łaski Boże ukryte w Mszy lub innych sakramentach , odpowiedz mu słowami św. Piotra powyżej przytoczonemi , które wyrzekł do szymona , a nie pozwól się więcej okłamywać i obdzierać z ciężko zapracowanego grosza . Jaki pożytek moralny ma ten kto słucha tej Mszy ? Czy zrozumiesz co kapłan mówi ? Czy możesz złączyć się duchem twoim z kapłanem ? Przecież nie jesteś pewny , czy ten kapłan Boga chwali , czy przeklina , bo nie rozumiesz i słowa z tego co on mówi . Nabożeństwo w języku niezrozumiałym dla tych którzy w niem udział biorą , nie przynosi żadnego pożytku i przez Apostoła Pawła zakazane , mówi on te słowa : " A wszakże ja wole powiedzieć w kościele 5 słów zrozumiale i innych nauczyć , a nieżeli dziesięć tysięcy słów językiem którego by nie zrozumieli ( I Koryntian 14:19 ) . Więc widzimy jasno że takie ceremonie i modły , nie są ustanowieniem ani Chrystusa , ani Apostołów , lecz są to wymysły chciwego zysku duchowieństwa , nie posiadającego żadnej mocy zbawiennej '. " - Msza Święta w Świetle Pisma Świętego , Antoni Sołtys , Strona 16 - 17 Nie jest inaczej , a nawet gorzej z błekotem uprawianym bezczelnie przez Charyzmatyczne Kościoły . Jasnym jest że Charyzmatyzm jest zaprzeczeniem Protestantyzmu , i każdy kto by się ku niemu skłaniał , Protestantem już nie jest , przecząc całej jego przywartości do Słowa Bożego i nauki którą Historycznie głosił , a skłaniając się ku katolickiemu ekumenizmowi . Tak też w istocie jest , wielu z liderów Pentakostalnych , jasno twierdzi że Protestantyzm odrzuca , będąc " Chrześcijanami bez Religii " , sami siebie zwodząc . thumb|left|150px|Jan Kalwin " '( mówiący językami ) 'byli, w wielu przypadkach, nie zaznajomieni z językiem narodu, z którym mieli pracować. Interpretatorzy tłumaczyli zagraniczne języki na języki ojczyste. Tych zdolności nie uzyskiwali oni w tamtym czasie przez pracę czy naukę, ale były im dawane w posiadanie przez cudowne objawienie Ducha.'' "'' - Jan Kalwin , Komentarz do 1 Koryntian '''thumb|left|130px|Grzegorz z NazjanzuOni mówili zagranicznymi językami, a nie ojczystymi; i cud to był wielki, język używany przez osoby, które się go nie uczyły. I znak to był dla tych, co nie wierzyli, a nie dla tych co wierzyli, aby można oskarżyć niewierzących , jak jest napisane „Przez ludzi obcych języków i przez usta obcych będę mówić do tego ludu, ale i tak mnie nie usłuchają, mówi Pan (Izaj. 28:11, 1 Kor. 14:21) - Grzegorz z Nazjanzu (329-390) , The Oration on Pentecost , Strona 15-17 thumb|left|150px|Jan Chryzostom " I tak jak w czasie budowy wieży ( Babel ) jeden język został podzielony na wiele; tak też wiele języków często spotykało się w jednym mężu, i ta sama osoba dyskutowała tak po persku jak po rzymsku i hindusku, i w wielu innych językach, Duch brzmiący w nim; a dar był zwany darem języków, ponieważ mógł on mówić naraz różnymi zagranicznymi językami '''. " - Jan Chryzostom , Homilia o 1 Koryntian, 35 , 1 thumb|left|150px|Charles Fox ParhamNawet sam '''Charles Fox Parham , twórca Pentakostalizmu , był w pełni przekonany o tym , że Dar mowy językami był Darem rzeczywistym , polegającym na ponadnaturalnej zdolności mówienia wieloma prawdziwymi językami , wśród ludzi w których osoba ten dar posiadająca , się znajdowała . Ojciec Pentakostalizmu , nigdy nawet nie przypuszczał że kto kol wiek mógłby uwierzyć , że bełkot , jest darem mowy na językach . „'Pan da nam moc przemawiania i rozmawiania z ludźmi różnych narodów bez potrzeby uczenia się tej mowy w szkołach'.” - Charles Fox Parham , Gazeta " The Topeka State Journal " „'Częścią naszej pracy będzie nauczyć kościół o bezużyteczności spędzania lat na przygotowywaniu misjonarzy do pracy w zagranicznych krajach bo wszystko co muszą zrobić to prosić Boga o moc'” - Charles Fox Parham , Gazeta " The Kansas Cityt Times " " Nie ma wątpliwości, że w swoim czasie zostanie im przyznany „dar języków” jeśli są godni i będą szukać go w wierze, będąc przekonanym, że przez to będą w stanie rozmawiać z ludźmi do których wybiorą się aby wśród nich pracować w ich własnym języku, co będzie oczywiście nieocenioną zaletą. Studenci Koledżu Bethel nie muszą uczyć się języków w stary sposób, zostaną im one przyznane w sposób ponadnaturalny… (czyniąc ich) zdolnymi do konwersacji z Hiszpanami, Włochami, Czechami, Węgrami, Niemcami i Francuzami w ich własnych językach. Nie mam wątpliwości, że rozmaite dialekty ludów z Indii a nawet języki dzikusów z Afryki będą otrzymywane w ten sam sposób w czasie naszych spotkań. Spodziewam się, że nasze zgromadzenie będzie najbardziej doniosłym od czasów Pięćdziesiątnicy . " - Charles Fox Parham , Gazeta " The Havaiian Gazette " thumb|left|150px|Charyzmatyk Carl-Gustaf Severin Charyzmatyk Szwedzkiego Pochodzenia Carl-Gustaf Severin , na spotkaniu w Polsce w Wrocławiu dla Charyzmatycznej Telewizji WDJ Tv , w 2017 roku , powiedział że : " Nie ma Chrześcijaństwa bez Języków , przynajmniej tego z Biblii " - Carl-Gustaf Severin , Wdj Tv , 2017 , " Kiedy Duch Święty zstąpi na ciebie " Biblijna Mowa na Językach , jest ukazana w Biblii w Dzeijach Apostolskich , gdzie Apostołowie przemawiają do wielo narodowych tłumów , jedną mową , a tamci słyszą ich słowa w swoim własnym języku i rozumieją Ewangelie . Charyzmatyczna mowa " daru języków " wygląda już nieco inaczej . Tak jak w Biblii Dar Języków dany Apostołą słóżył aby Oddziaływać na innych , to Charyzmatycy otrzymujący dary nierzoumialego bełkotu , twierdzą że ma on sens indywidułalny dla każdego człowieka który go posiada , jako znak wiary . Są to dwa zupełnie sprzeczne przeznaczenia . Faktem jest , że darem języków którym posługują się Charyzmatycy , wypowiadając nikomu nie zrozumiałe słowa , posługują się także ludzie że swiata , ludzie z demonicznych kultrur i wpływów demonicznych , które są w stane przekazać podobne dary duchowe swoim podpopiecznym wyznawcą . Charyzmatycy odpowiedzią , że szatan podrabia Boże dary duchowe swoimi , które są fałszywe . Gdzie jednak wystepuje różnica i profanacja daru Języków który jest widoczny u Charyzmatyków ? Gdzie jest jaka kol wiek różnica ich bełkotu którego oni sami nie rozumieją , a Bełkotou które swoim sługą wykładają demony ? Praktykie nie posiadającą żadnego odzwierciedlenia w Bibllii ani w Historii Apostołów i Pierwszych Chrześcijan , a także wielu pokoleń następnym , nazwano bezpodstawnie Darem Ducha Świętego . Profesor językoznawctwa z Uniwersytetu w Toronto , William Samarin , spędził kilka lat , badając bełkot rzekomego daru języków Charyzmatyków . Po latach badań wnioskuje następująco : " Glossolalia to ciąg sylab bez znaczenia , które składają się z dźwięków podobnych do tych , znanych już wypowiadającemu się , i które łączone są ze sobą w sposób mniej lub bardziej przypadkowy . Mówca kontroluje rytm , głośność , tempo i modulację przemowy w taki sposób , że dźwięki przypominają psudo Język w formie słów i zdań . Glossolalia przypomina język , ponieważ mówca podświadomie pragnie aby go przypominała . Jednak po mimo powierzchownych podobieństw , glossolalia absolutnie nie jest językiem . " - Doktor William Samarin " Ponieważ Obietnica dotycząca " języków " w Maka 16:18 została wypełniona najpierw w dniu pięćdziesiątnicy w Jerozolimie a zaraz potem w Cezarei , Dzieje Apostolskie 10:44 15:8 i tak dalej , i ponieważ ten fenomen nie pojawił się w Koryncie przez wiele lat od czasu pierwszych wystąpień , musimy spytać , czy istnieje różnica między " językami " mówionymi w Jerozolimie i w Cezarei a tymi jakimi mówiono w Koryncie . Odpowiedź Brzmi : były takie same . " - R. C.H Leński Wykładanie Daru Języków ''' Przypisywanie Duchowi Świętemu czegoś , co w Biblii nie jest zadeklarowane że pochodzi od niego , i z czym można się spotkać w fałszywej duchowości innych wierzeń w tym szamanistycznych , nie jest ani rozsądne ze względu na sumienie ani Biblijne . Jeszcze większym grzechem , jest gdy ktoś z rzekomego daru mowy językami , przekazuje " tłumaczenie " - interpetację niezrozumiałego bełkotu na Język zrozumiały . Człowiekiem który zajmuje się nie tylko samym wykładaniem , ale i nauką wykładania daru języków , jest Charyzmatyk Artur Ceroński , jeden z głównych dzialaczy Charyzmatycznych w Polsce . Ceroński twierdzi , że nie jest istotna długość przekazu na językach , w odniesieniu do długości jej wykładanej interpretacji , jeżeli więc proctwo na językach jest długie , wykład może być krótki , i odwrotnie . Co więcej Artur Ceroński twierdzi , że jeden przekaz , tego samego poroctwa na językach przekaznego przez Ducha Świętego , może mieć więcej niż jedną interpretacje , a nawet więcej niż trzy czy cztery , mogące odnosić się do całkowicie różnych adresatów i niepowiązanych ze sobą rzeczy . Jednak nigdzie w Biblii nie znajdujemy potwierdzenia praktyki wykładania prorctw z niezrozumiałego bełkotu . Biblijny Dar Języków polegał na przeznaczeniu , przeciwnym do tego , które jest reprezentowane przez ruch charyzmatyczny . Apostołowie mówilili to samo , jedno poselstwo , do tłumu różnych narodowości , a każdy z nich , slyszał ten sam przekaz , w swoim ojczystym języku . Jest to przeciwne z postępowaniem Charyzmatycznym , co podaje w wątpliwość , pochodzenia takiego " daru " od Pana Boga , z powodów braku precedensu w Biblii i Historii aż do 20 wieku . Nigdzie w Biblii nie znajdziemy przykładu aby kto kol wiek , bełkotał coś w niezrozumiałym języku dla nikogo , a następnie osoba oświecona , wykłada to proroctwo na język zrozumiały . thumb|left|250px '''Upadek w Duchu : Nigdzie w Biblii nie znajdujemy działania pochodzącego od Ducha Świętego , polegającym na odrzucaniu ludzi wierząych przez Ducha na ziemie za pośrednictwem człowieka . Charyzmatycy , dokonując tego zbędnego cudu mającego wedlug nich uzasadnienie tylko w osobistym odczuciu ducha świętego , muszą ustawiać za osobą będącą celem Upadku w Duchu , inne osoby , które je złapią aby te nie doznały szkody fizycznej od obrażeń wynikających z upadku . Apostołowie nigdy tak nie czynili , nigdy gdy ktoś ich zaatakował nie powalali go w duchu , ani tym bardziej takowego duchowego daru , nigdy nieużywali na celu własnych braci w wierze . Upadek w Duchu nie znajduje żadnej podstawy w Biblii i nie ma on logicznego sensu w działaniu , natomiast spotkany jest również jako dar duchowy w demoinczych kulturach wschodnich , gdzie wyznawcy demonów otrzymują podobne dary od ducha nieczystego . Nawet zwierzęta , są w stanie być celem upadku w duchu , co całkowicie Obala jakie kol wiek akcjomaty za tym aby dar ten pochodził od Ducha Świętego , a jest raczej siłą pochodzącom od przeciwnej strony duchowej , często wspomaganej przez sztuczki i świeckie techniki manipulacji psychicznej . thumb|left|Todd White" Duch Święty rzucił mnie na podłogę. Krzyczałem, to była najstraszniejsza rzecz w moim życiu, było to bardzo bolesne przeżycie, cały się trząsłem, myślałem ze umrę, ale Randy (Clark) rzekł: "Więcej, Panie! Nie umrzesz od tego! " - Todd White , " Ogień Boży będzie cię kosztował " thumb|left|250px Prorokowanie ''': " '''W owym dniu wielu mi powie: Panie, Panie, czyż nie prorokowaliśmy w imieniu twoim i w imieniu twoim nie wypędzaliśmy demonów, i w imieniu twoim nie czyniliśmy wielu cudów? A wtedy im powiem: Nigdy was nie znałem. Idźcie precz ode mnie wy, którzy czynicie bezprawie. " - Ewangelia Mateusza 7:22 - 23 „'Duch tego ruchu uwiarygadnia się przez Słowo Boże, lecz odsuwa je w cień przez tak zwane „proroctwa i objawienia“. Te proroctwa zawsze niosły ze sobą wielkie niebezpieczeństwo; nie tylko zawierały w sobie ewidentne sprzeczności, ale powodowały, że bracia i ich działanie stawali się niewolniczo uzależnieni od tych posłań. Sposób przekazywania wcześniej wymienionych posłań jest porównywalny z przekazami / wiadomościami od spirytystycznych mediów'. " - Deklaracja Berlińska z 1909 roku. Jeżeli prorctwo , nie wypełnia się co do Joty , nie pochodzi od Pana Boga . Fałszywe , bezsensowne , wolne prorokowanie , pozbawione wagi i znaczenia , lub tak zwane okazjonalne " objawienia " , są powszechne wśród Charyzmatyków i niewątpliwie jest to ich owocem . Bardzo często tak zwane proroctwa , nie są tak naprawdę proroctwami wygłaszanymi przez Charyzmatyków , a jedynie modyfikacją i przekręceniem , zmianą , proroctwa Biblijnego na własny użytek . " Oto idą dni, mówi Pan, w których oracz będzie przynaglał żniwiarza, a tłoczący winogrona siewcę ziarna; i góry będą ociekały moszczem, a wszystkie pagórki nim opływały. I odmienię los mojego ludu polskiego, tak że odbudują spustoszone miasta i osiedlą się w nich. Nasadzą winnice i będą pić ich wino, założą ogrody i będą jeść ich owoce. Zaszczepię ich na ich ziemi; i nikt ich już nie wyrwie z ich ziemi, którą im dałem – mówi Pan, twój Bóg " - Pastor Marek Nowak Marek Nowak nie objawił żadnego nowego Proroctwa - powtórzył zaś stare . Jedyną zmianą jest to że orginalne Biblijne Proroctwo tyczy się Narodu Żydowskiego Izraela , Marek nowak zaś , przeniusł je z Izraela , na Polskę . Jaki ma sens , takowe proroctwo ? Nie możemy znaleść w Biblii , podobnego Procederu gdzie to samo proroctwo dane Izraelowi , odnosi się nagle do innego narodu , na przykład Polskiego . Pastor Marek Nowak twierdzi jednak , że to prorctwo zostało dane mu bezpośrednio od Pana Boga . Niczym innym jak Trywializowaniem proroctw i uczynienia z niego błachej codziennej mowy w sprawach nie jasnych i nie istotnych , są " proroctwa " charyzmatyczne . thumb|left|190px|Reihard Hirtler Reinhard Hirtler , podczas kazania wygłoszonego w Polsce , zwrócił się do osoby z publiczności w nastepujący sposób : " Wojtku przypomnij mi że mam dla ciebie , proroctwo , teraz nie chce przerywać kazania . " - " Warunek Zwycięskiego Życia " , Reinhard Hirtler , 2016 Biblijne Proctwa nie są jednak sprawą błachą , możliwą do odstawienia na później z powodu wyższych piorytetów , tylko , jeżeli jest fałszywe , ale wówczas od Boga nie pochodzi . Jeżeli Proroctwo w najmniejszym detalu nie spełni się , jeżeli Prorok pomyli się chodź raz mimo sukcesów , jest on oszustem i zostanie ukarany jako fałszywy Prorok . Zwodziciel Steave Cochran ''', twierdzi iż jest on Prorokiem , posiadającym dar prorokowania a sam Bóg , do niego mówi . Co więcej znalazł on swoich zwolenników w Polsce , takich jak Paweł Chichocki , tłumaczący zowdzicielskie filmy Cochrana na język Polski . W swoich filmach Cochran przekazuje " poselstwo " którym są prorctwa , rzekomo mające pochodzić od Pana Boga . W Przepowiedni na rok 2017 , Steave Cochran zawarł następujące wydarzenia , z czego jedno ma być już rzekomo wypełniony , są one następujące : " Stan wyjątkowy w USA zostanie wprowadzony w całym kraju. Spodziewajcie się tego przed jesienią 2017 , Jerozolima będzie zaatakowana i doświadczy poważnych zniszczeń , Prezydent USA i administracja rządowa odwróci się od Izraela ( Rzekomo już wypelnione ) , Atak na Izrael nastąpi OKOŁO 70-80 dni po 1 Nisan = 5-11 czerwiec 2017. Przed jesienią 2017 Żydzi zostaną wygnani z Jerozolimy , Chociaż rewolta w Syrii trwa od marca 2011, prezydent Al Assad zostanie ostatecznie obalony , Obalenie Al Assada nastąpi dopiero po ataku na Izrael , Będzie trzęsienie ziemi w USA, jakiego nie było nigdy w historii. Nastąpi prawdopodobnie przed jesienią 2017 , Rosja zaatakuje USA bronią nuklearną , Rosyjski atak nuklearny nastąpi pomiędzy wrześniem a listopadem 2017, po tym jak Assad zostanie obalony , Prezydent USA zostanie obalony. " '''Beniamin Zabój , strofował fałszywe proroctwo Stevena Corchana i napominał ludzi że jest on fałszywym prorokiem przed faktem niewypełnienia się prorctw , głosząc że Charyzmatyczne dary Prorokowania są fałszywe , jednak Polscy zwollenicy Corchana w raz z tłumaczem Pawłem Chichockim , nie odwrócili się od fałszywego Proroka i nie przyjeli napomnienia . Gdy okazało się że atak na Izrael nie nastąpił , tak jak Cesacjonista Beniamin Zabój przestrzegał , Corchan ukrył swój kanał , udowdadniając że jest fałszywym prorokiem . Na swoją obronę , Steven Corchan podał , iż inne proroctwa z pewnością się spełnią , jednak Biblia wyklucza możliwość by Prorok Boży mógł prorokować nietrafnie chodź raz , wówczas jest on fałszywym Prorokiem . Konsekwencją odrzucenia Sola Scripula , jest uniwersalne zwiedzenie . Osoby , prorokujące rzekomo w ten sposób , z własnej woli nie pochodzącej od Pana Boga a z wlasnego serca , swoich postanowień i woli , są opisani w Ezechiela 13:1 . " Synu człowieczy! prorokuj przeciw prorokom Izraelskim, którzy prorokują, a rzecz prorokującym z serca swego: Słuchajcie słowa Pańskiego. Tak mówi panujący Pan: Biada prorokom głupim, którzy idą za duchem swoim, choć nic nie widzieli! Izraelu!Prorocy twoi są jako liszki na puszczy. Nie wstępujcie na przerwane miejsca, ani grodzcie płotu około domu Izraelskiego, żeby się mógł ostać w bitwie w dzień Pański. Widzą marność i wieszczbę kłamliwą; powiadają: Pan mówi, choć ich Pan nie posłał; i cieszą lud, aby tylko utwierdzili słowo swe. Izali widzenia marnego nie widzicie, a wieszczby kłamliwej nie opowiadacie? I mówicie: Pan mówił, chociażem Ja nie mówił. Przetoż tak mówi panujący Pan: Ponieważ mówicie marność, a widzicie kłamstwo, przetoż oto Ja jestem przeciwko wam, mówi panujący Pan. Bo ręka moja będzie przeciwko prorokom, którzy widzą marność, a opowiadają kłamstwo; w zgromadzeniu ludu mego nie będą, a w poczet domu Izraelskiego nie będą wpisani, i do ziemi Izraelskiej nie wnijdą; a dowiecie się, żem Ja panujący Pan. Przeto, przeto mówię, że w błąd wprowadzili lud mój, mówiąc: Pokój, choć nie było pokoju; jeden zaiste zbudował ścianę glinianą, drudzy ją tynkowali wapnem nieczynionem. Mówże do tych, którzy ją tynkują wapnem nieczynionem: Upadnie to, przyjdzie deszcz gwałtowny, a wy, kamienie gradowe! spadniecie, i wiatr wichrowaty rozwali ją . A oto gdy upadnie ona ściana, izali wam nie rzeką: Gdzież jest ono tynkowanie, któremeście tynkowali? Prztoż tak mówi panujący Pan! Rozwalę ją, mówię, wiatrem wichrowatym w zapalczywości mojej, i deszcz gwałtowny w popędliwości mojej przyjdzie, a kamienie gradowe w rozgniewaniu mojem na zniszczenie jej. Bo obalę tę ścianę, którąście potynkowali wapnem nieczynionem, a zrównam ją z ziemią, tak, że odkryty będzie grunt jej, i upadnie, i skażeni będziecie w pośrodku jej, i dowiecie się, żem Ja Pan. A gdy wykonam popędliwość moję nad tą ścianą, i nad tymi, którzy ją tynkowali wapnem nieczynionem, rzekę do was: Niemasz już onej ściany, niemasz i tych, którzy ją tynkowali, To jest, proroków Izraelskich, którzy prorokują o Jeruzalemie, i ogłaszają mu widzenie pokoju, choć niemasz pokoju, mówi panujący Pan. Ale ty, synu człowieczy! obróć twarz twoję przeciwko córkom ludu swego, które prorokują z serca swego, a prorokuj przeciwko nim, I rzecz: Tak mówi panujący Pan: Biada tym, które szyją wezgłówka pod wszelkie łokcie rąk ludu mojego, a czynią duchny na głowy wszelkiego wzrostu, aby łowiły dusze! izali łowić macie dusze ludu mego, abyście się żywić mogły? Bo mię podawacie w lekkość u ludu mego dla garści jęczmienia, i dla kęsa chleba, zabijając dusze, które nie umrą, a ożywiając dusze, które żywe nie będą, kłamiąc ludowi memu, którzy słuchają kłamstwa. Dlatego, tak mówi panujący Pan: Oto Ja będę przeciwko wezgłówkom waszym, któremi wy tam dusze łowicie, abyście je zwiodły; bo je stargnę z ramion waszych, a wypuszczę dusze, które wy łowicie, abyście je zwiodły; I rozerwę duchny wasze, a wybawię lud mój z ręki waszej, abyście ich więcej nie mogły łowić ręką swoją; a dowiecie się, żem Ja Pan. Przeto, że zasmucacie serce sprawiedliwego kłamstwy, chociażem go Ja nie zasmucił, a zmacniacie ręce niezbożnego, aby się nie odwrócił od złej drogi swojej, ożywiając go; Przetoż nie będziecie więcej widywać marności, ani wieszczby więcej prorokować będziecie; bo wyrwę lud mój z ręki waszej, a dowiecie się, żem Ja Pan." ''' - Ezechiel 13 : 2 - 23 thumb|left|120px|Charyzmatyk A.A. AllenCharyzmatyk A. Allen , prorokował że Stany Zjednoczone USA zostaną zniszczone 4 lipca 1954. Rok później po okazaniu się tego prorctwa jako fałszywe , A. Allen zbiegł z stanu Tennessee , ponieważ został aresztowany za prowadzenie samochodu pod wypływem Alkoholu . Kres Allena dokonał się w 1970 roku , gdy znaleziono go martwym , z powodu przedawkowania narkotyków i alkoholu . thumb|left|156px|William Marrion BranhamCharyzmatyk '''William Branham '''prorokował że Stany Zjednoczone zostaną zniszczone w 1977 roku " '''Jako sługa Boży który miał całe masy wizji z których żadna nigdy nie zawiodła, pozwólcie mi przepowiedzieć, że ten wiek zakończy się około 1977 roku . " - William Marrion Branham GŁOS BOŻY - RZEKOME WEWNĘTRZNE PROWADZENIE Ludzie którzy twierdzą że słyszą głos Boży , że Pan Bóg mówi do nich osobiście , kłamią , bądź bardzo się mylą zostając zwiedzeni przez duchy zwodnicze . Ludzie którzy popadli w to zwiedzenie , nazywają to " Bożym prowadzeniem " , odsówając słowo Bożena bok , z powodu gloryfikacji swoich własnych odczóć i prowadzenia , które rzekomo , ma pochodzić od Pana Boga w sposób bezpośredni , otrzymując więc czystą wole Bożą . Jest to powód spirytyzmu , mistycyzmu , gnostycyzmu , Montanizmu i wszelkiej herezji . Nie istnieje sytułacja w Biblii , gdzie Pan Bóg przemawiał do kogoś wewnętrznie . Głos Boży jest głosem słyszalnym . " A Saul, drżąc i bojąc się, powiedział: Panie, co chcesz, abym zrobił? A Pan do niego: Wstań i idź do miasta, a tam ci powiedzą, co masz robić. A mężczyźni, którzy byli z nim w drodze, stanęli oniemiali. Słyszeli bowiem głos (φωνῆς phōnēs), lecz nikogo nie widzieli.' '" - Dzieje Apostolskie 9:6-7 Głos Boży wzbudza strach i przerażenie , jest słyszalny nie tylko do osoby do której Pan Bóg upodobał sobie zwracać się bezpośrednio ale i do świadków tego wydarzenia , niezależnie czy są to osoby wierzące , czy też i nie . " Ojcze, uwielbij swoje imię. Wtedy rozległ się głos z nieba: Uwielbiłem i jeszcze uwielbię. A ludzie, którzy stali i słyszeli, mówili: Zagrzmiało. A inni mówili: Anioł do niego przemówił. " - Ewangelia Jana 12:28-29 Głos Boży jest porównywalny dla człowieka niczym Grzmot , potęzne zjawisko wprowadzające wszystkich Świadków w szok . Nie jest to głos słyszalny wewnętrznie przez żadnego człowieka . Pan Bóg nie działa w sposób skryty , Jezus powiedział : " Bo nie ma nic ukrytego, co by nie wyszło na jaw, ani tajnego, co by nie stało się wiadome. Dlatego, co mówicie w ciemności, będzie słyszane w świetle dziennym, a co w komorach na ucho szeptaliście, będzie rozgłaszane na dachach. " - Ewangelia Łukasza 12:2-3 I rozległ się głos z nieba: To jest mój umiłowany Syn, w którym mam upodobanie. - Ewangelia Mateusza 3:17 I rozległ się głos z obłoku: To jest mój umiłowany Syn, jego słuchajcie. - Ewangelia Łukasza 9:35 Kiedy on jeszcze mówił, oto jasny obłok zacienił ich, a z obłoku rozległ się głos : To jest mój umiłowany Syn, w którym mam upodobanie, jego słuchajcie. Uczniowie, słysząc to, upadli na twarz i bardzo się bali. - Ewangelia Mateusza 17:5-6 Głos Boży jest tak przerażający i potężny że ludzie z przerażenia , proszą Pana Boga by ten do nich przestał mówić , nawet ze względu na swoje życie . Ani do dźwięku trąby i takiego głosu słów, że ci, którzy go słyszeli, prosili, aby już do nich nie mówiono; - List do Hebrajczyków 12:19 Tedy wszystek lud widząc gromy, i błyskawice, i głos trąby, i górę kurzącą się, to widząc lud cofnęli się, i stanęli z daleka; mówili do Mojżesza: Mów ty z nami, a będziemy słuchać; a niech nie mówi do nas Bóg, byśmy snać nie pomarli. -''' 2 Mojżeszowa. 20:18-19 '''I stało się, gdy Samuel sprawował całopalenie, że Filistynowie przyciągnęli blisko, aby walczyli przeciw Izraelowi; ale zagrzmiał Pan grzmotem wielkim dnia onego nad Filistynami, a potarł je, i porażeni są przed obliczem Izraela . - 1 Samuela 7:10 Zagrzmiał Pan z nieba, a najwyższy wydał głos' swój.' - 2 Samuela 22:14 Słuchajcie z pilnością grzmienia głosu jego, i dźwięku który wychodzi z ust jego - Hiob 37:1 Głos PANA nad wodami; zagrzmiał Bóg chwały, PAN nad wielkimi wodami. - Psalm 18:13 Głos twego grzmotu wśród obłoków, błyskawice oświetliły świat, ziemia poruszyła się i zatrzęsła. - Psalm 77:18 Jego stopy podobne do mosiądzu, jakby w piecu rozżarzonego, a jego głos jak szum wielu wód. '-' Objawienie 1:15 Za trzęsieniem był ogień; ale Pan nie był w ogniu; za ogniem był głos cichy i wolny. To gdy usłyszał Elijasz, zakrył oblicze swoje płaszczem swoim, a wyszedłszy stanął we drzwiach jaskini. A oto do niego głos mówiący: Co tu czynisz Elijaszu? - 1 Królewska 19:12-13 Głos który słyszą ludzie , twierdzący że słyszą samego Boga - o ile nie jest to mistyfikacją , a nie słyszą realnego Głosu Bożego słyszalnego przez Świadków , to pochodzi to od kogoś innego , ale nie od Prawdziego Pana Boga , Abrahama Izaaca i Jakuba . Ludzie którzy to czynią muszą pokutować . thumb|left|Artur Ceroński"' Nie Pytaj mnie o to co powiedziałem do ciebie raz , ponieważ ja powiedziałem raz a usłyszałem dwa razy' . " - Artur Ceroński UZDRAWIANIE : Charyzmatycy głoszą , że wiele , o ile nie więkrzość chorób , ma podłoże demoniczne , co więcej ośmielają się stwierdzać nawet jako fakt , iż każdy nowotwór ma podłoże demoniczne , taką wiare wyznał między innymi Charyzmatyk Artur Ceroński . Podczas jednego z swoich wykładów powiedział on : "' Powodują nałogi , wszystkie nałogi powodują demony ( ... ) Każdy nowotwór jest natury demonicznej , każdy .' " - Artur Ceroński Ta koncepcja nie posiadajac odzwierciedlenia w Biblii , ani nie nauczana w kościele do 19 wieku , była znana i stosowana przez Indiańskich szamanów . Indiańscy uzdrowiciele wierzyli że każda choroba jest wywolana przez ducha , należy go więc wypędzić aby uzdrowić chorego . Mimo tej praktyki , epidemiie które nawiedziły Indian Ameryki Północnej , powaliły ich i zdziesiątkowały , a szamańśkie praktyki były nieskuteczne . Tą samą koncepcje to poddani demonicznym wpływą duchowym - Indiańscy szamani , głoszą obecnie Charyzmatycy i więkrzość kościołów Pentakostalnych , czyli zielonoświątkowych . thumb|left|120px|Charyzmatyk A.A. AllenCharyzmatyk''' A. Allen''' , miał dokonać jednego z cudów uzdrowieńczych które przyniosly mu niesamowitą sławę i poważanie na świecie , uzdrowienia nóg dziecka bez kości . Uzdrowienie to zostało nagrane , a zielonoświątkowcy ukazują przykład tego cudu jako realny dowód darów duchowych w dzeidzinie uzdrawiania ludzi . Nagranie jednak pochodzi z lat 50 , posiada więc niezwykle słabą jakość obrazu , oraz co więcej , wycięte sceny . Całość Nagrania A.A. Allena jest okraszona i utrzymana w typowym stylu dla zerbań charyzmatycznych , chury , muzyka , głośne tony , krzyki i budowanie odpowiedniej atmosfery . Gdyby A. Allen mógł uzdrowić chłopca , to by to zrobił , a nie ciągnoł by je przez 20 minut , krzycząc do publiczności , aby ostatecznie przprowadzić dziecko za ręce kawałek drogi po podłodze . thumb|left|Artur Ceroński'''Charyzmatyk '''Artur Ceroński powiedział : " Wiesz do czego musisz mieć wiarę? Do tego, aby ta choroba już więcej nie wróciła, do tego musisz mieć wiarę, ale nie do tego, aby teraz zostać uzdrowionym. Teraz ja cię uzdrowię w imieniu Jezusa na podstawie wiary, którą ja mam '''" - Artur Ceroński Jak więc została uzdrowiona chora kobieta , która wierzyła że poprzez choćby dotknięcie szaty Pana Jezusa , wyzdrowieje ? " A oto niewiasta, która od dwunastu lat cierpiała na krwotok, podeszła z tyłu i dotknęła się kraju szaty jego. Mówiła bowiem do siebie: Bylebym się tylko dotknęła szaty jego, będę uzdrowiona.' " - Ewangelia Mateusza 9 : 20 - 21 Pan Jezus powiedział do niej , że z powodu jej wiary została Uzdrowiona . "' A Jezus, obróciwszy się i ujrzawszy ją, rzekł: Ufaj, córko, wiara twoja uzdrowiła cię. I od tej chwili niewiasta była uzdrowiona.' " - Ewangelia Mateusza 9 : 22 Tym czasem Artur Ceroński twierdzi odwrotnie . Czy w samej szacie był element uzdrowieńczy ? Nie , to Pan Jezus uzdrowił kobietę , jak sam powiedział , na podstawię jej wielkiej wiary . Jednak nie sama wiara jest warunkiem uzdrowienia a wola Boża , a więc zbyteczne jest opieranie się na samej wierzę . '''WYPĘDZANIE DEMONÓW' Ruch Charyzmatyczny opiera się i głosi na koncepcji możłiwości wypędzania z ludzi demonów . Niewątpliwie , uczynił on z tego jedną z podstaw działania w ruchu Charyzmatycznym Ducha Świętego . Jednak mankamentem charyzmatycznym jest to , że ludzie nie wierzący nie wierzą w sztuczki ani teologie charyzmatyczną , więc są odporni na " wyrzucanie przeznich demonów " . Aby więc móc wypędzać demony z kogo kol wiek , charyzmatycy dokonali jawnego fałszerstwa nauk Biblijnych i skalali się głoszeniem Herezji , którą jest możliwość przebywania demonów w człowieku wierzącym , w którym zamieszkuje duch święty po tym jak narodził się na nowo . thumb|left|150px|John Macarthur Porażka i skandal zdawał się kalać wszystko to, czego Parham się dotykał. W mniej niż rok po założeniu, Biblijny Koledż Bethel w Topeka został zamknięty definitywnie. Pięć lat później gazety w całym USA poinformowały o wyznawcach Parhama, którzy w Illinois pobili na śmierć niepełnosprawną kobietę, starając się wypędzić z jej ciała demona reumatyzmu. Zanim opadł szok związany z tą historią, Parham został aresztowany w San Antonio w Texasie, postawiono mu zarzuty sodomii. Przyznał się do tego pisemnie aby uzyskać zwolnienie, jednak później wycofał swoje przyznanie się do winy. - John MacArthur Tylko w ten sposób , mogą oni dokonywać fałszywych cudów wewnątrz Kościołów , którym jest " wypędzanie demonów z chrześcijan " . Niewątpliwie jednym z największych propagaotrów tej nauki był Charyzmatyk , Derek Prince . Prince nie tylko zbudował teologie wyrzucania demonów z chrześcijan i tego że mogą je jako chrześcijanie posiadać , ale i wprowadził koncepcje duchowe sprowadzone najwyraźniej z innych religii jak Vodoo , powiązując dręczenie chrześcijan przez demony , nawet z posiadaniem przedmiotu " namaszczonego " przez szatana . Przykładowo sam opowiedział historię o tym jak w jego domu znalazł się piękny obraz przedstawiający chińskie smoki . Jako że popadł on w problemy rodzinne i finansowe , prince obwinił za te " przekleństwo " , obraz smoków wiszących w jego domu . Twierdził iż Pan Bóg pokazał mu iż to ten przedmiot jest przeklęty , ponieważ przedstawia on smoka , a ten w symbolice Biblijnej jest diabłem . Gdy Prince pozbył się obrazu , twierdził że jego życie się zmieniło a problemy przemineły . Na tej i innych historiach , ruch Charyzmatyczny budował teologie demonicznego związania człowieka . Jednak Biblia mówi że posiadanie demonów przez człowieka wierzącego jest niemożliwe . A Teologia wyznawana przez Charyzmatyków , nie była znana wczesnemu Kościołowi ani samym Apostołą . 2 Kor. 6:15-16''' Albo jaka zgoda Chrystusa z Beliarem, albo co za dział wierzącego z niewierzącym? A co za porozumienie między świątynią Boga a bożkami? Wy bowiem jesteście świątynią Boga żywego, tak jak mówi Bóg: Będę w nich mieszkał i będę się przechadzał w nich, i będę ich Bogiem, a oni będą moim ludem.' Kol. 1:13 '(Bóg) Który nas wyrwał z mocy ciemności i przeniósł do królestwa swego umiłowanego Syna.' Rzym. 8:37 '''Ale w tym wszystkim całkowicie zwyciężamy przez tego, który nas umiłował.' 1 Jana 4:4 Dzieci, wy jesteście z Boga i zwyciężyliście ich, ponieważ ten, który jest w was, jest większy niż ten, który jest na świecie. Jednak odstępcze heretyckie Praktyki ruchu Charyzmatycznego , nie posiadającego chrześcijańskiego odpowiednika Historycznego , lecz wywodzące swoją teologie od odstępczej instytucji - Kościoła Katolickiego , są w nim rzeczywistością . Fałszywa duchowość , profanacji Ewangelii , była w kościele katolickim i jest aż do dziś , przez istnienie profesji Egzorcystów , powszechna . Egzorcyści podobnie jak Charyzmatycy dopuszczali się uzurpacji Darów Ducha Świętego , którym jest autorytet nad wypędzaniem demonów . Kościół Katolicki głosi podobnie jak Charyzmatycy , że demon może egzystować w nowonarodzonym Chrześcijaninie . Jako że Katolicyzm jest kłamstwem , egzorcyści profanują i szydzą podobnie jak ich charyzmatyczni odpowiednicy , z Ducha Świętego , nie mogąc wypędzić sił duchowych . Zamiast tego stosują oni zaprzeczające autorytetowi Uwalniania , ludzkie metody , jak woda Święcona , Recytacja Łaciny , Muzyka , Kadzidła , Świece , Symbole . Jako że Kościół Katolicki głosi nauki demonów , dokonuje on Profanacji Daru Ducha Świętego przez jego zaprzeczenie , tak samo czynią i Charyzmatycy , będąc pozbawionymi autorytetu nad demonami , stosują jak Katolicy , imitacje lub sami posługują się mocami demonicznymi co jest częstym zjawiskiem w tym ruchu . Wiara że Chrześcijanin może zostać opętany przez demona , jest zapraciem się mocy Krzyża . Na bazie fundamentu fałszywej teologi Charyzmatycznej , Charyzmatycy parają się słóżbami uwalniania oraz seminariami , które uczą jak demony z wierząych wypędzać , wiodąc na manowce . Charyzmatyczne słóżby uwalniania oraz tak zwane Kościoły Uliczne , pokładają całe swoje zaangażowanie i skupienie na rzekomych uwalnianiach ludzi z pod wpływów demonów , wierząc że biorą udział w Walce Duchowej . Walka Duchowa ogarniająca Charyzmatyczne Kościoły , jest wszechobecna w Charyzmatycznych zborach , jako rdzeń Charyzmatycznych Praktyk . Charyzmatycy przekładają omylną " duchową wojnę " której struktury i warunki jej prowadzenia sami poza Biblijnie ustalili , nad głoszenie Ewangelii , w zasadzie , uznawanym głoszeniem Ewangelii w ruchu Charyzmatycznym , jest samo w sobie posiadanie Darów ducha świętego i wypędzanie demonów jako dowód posiadania ducha świętego . Sprawiając że doktryny dla Charyzmatyków nie mają znaczenia . Cała struktura wyimginowanej rzeczywistości walki duchowej stworzona przez Charyzmatyków jest fałszywa i zaczerpnięta z okultyzmu oraz endemicznych tradycji nie chrześcijańskich ludów . thumb|left|150px|John Macarthur" Pamiętam jak pewnego razu gdy byłem na konferencji dla Pastorów , w jednym z bardziej znanych i wspaniałych Kościołów , wstał Pastor by rozpocząć konferencję dla paru tysięcy mężczyzn . Powiedział : " Pomódlmy się " i jednymi z pierwszych jego słów było : " Szatanie związujemy cię . " Prawie się przewróciłem . Co ? " Szatanie " ? On mówi do diabła co może , a czego nie może zrobić ? Może on myśli , że to jest właśnie duchowa walka i on ma moc by tak robić . To jest Urojenie . " - John MacArthur , " Badajcie Duchy " Podczas jednego z swoich filmów propagandowych , Torben zaprosił byłą Pogańską uzdrowicielke ze szwecji - " Liz " . Spotkała się ona z thumb|left|Torben Søndergaard Tobenem " zachywcona działaniem jego uzdrowień " . Søndergaard po wytłumaczeniu jej jego " ewangeli " , postanawia ją ochrzcić . Dodaje również jednak , że po chrzcie , ma zamiar " wygonić z niej demona pogaństwa uzdrawiania " . Torben dokonuje więc sprzeczności , ponieważ człowiek w którym mieszka duch święty , nie może być opętany przez demona , ani żadnego w sobie posiadać w jakiej kol wiek formie . 2 Kor. 6:15-16''' Albo jaka zgoda Chrystusa z Beliarem, albo co za dział wierzącego z niewierzącym? A co za porozumienie między świątynią Boga a bożkami? Wy bowiem jesteście świątynią Boga żywego, tak jak mówi Bóg: Będę w nich mieszkał i będę się przechadzał w nich, i będę ich Bogiem, a oni będą moim ludem.' Chyba że zakłada on , że chrzest który ma zamiar dokonać , jest fałszywy , to jednak doprowadziło by do wniosku że jest nieszczery . Jest w każdym razie pene zaś to , iż cała koncepcja Torbena jest fałszywa ponieważ polega na złym fundamencie wynikającym albo z nieznania BIblii , albo z umyślnego forsowania niebilijnych nauk w sobie tylko znanych celach . Mimo tych faktów , Torben podjoł się wypędzania " ducha uzdrowień " z " Liz " . Podczas " Wypędzania demona " , zdmaskowana została jego fałszywa Teologia . Tak samo jak Charyzmatyk Artur Ceroński , wykrzykiwał i mantrował słowa jak " wolność " , mantrując bełkot który nazwał darem Mowy na Językach . Torben nie tylko przez to działanie ukazał fałsz swojej teologi , ale też udowodnił że jego metody są sprzeczne z prawdziwymi darami ducha świętego . Gdyby jego dar był prawdziwy , powiedziałby do demona , aby wyszedł , a ten by to zrobił . Niestety , teologia Torbena jak i jego " dar " , okazał się charyzmatycznym zwiedzeniem znaków i cudów , a nie prawdziwym autentycznym darem . Po akcie profanacji darów ducha świętego , Torben na dowód działania swojej Teologi , wedlug której dowodem sukcesu pomyślnego chrztu jest dar mowy językami , aby kobieta przemówiła na językach . Jednak " Liz " nie zaczeła głosić na Językach Ewangelii wszystkim tak , iż każdy rozumiał w swoim języku to co ona mówi , a jedynie zaczeła bełkotać tak jak każdy inny charyzmatyk gdzie kol wiek indziej i kiedy kol wiek indziej w Historii - a Torben potiwerdził iż jest to autentyczny dar mowy na językach . Søndergaard wprost przyznaje i naucza fałszywej teologi posiadania demonów przez Chrześcijan , co czyni go zwodzicielem . thumb|left|225px Charyzmatycy Twierdzą , że istnieją różne rodzaje deomonów , których nie da się tak po prostu wyrzucić w sposób jaki Apostołowie i Jezus je wyrzucali , jest to nieprawda . " Slowa Jezusa: "'Ten zaś rodzaj złych duchów wyrzuca się tylko modlitwą i postem'". " Werset ten mówi że istnieje tylko 1 rodzaj demonów i wszystkie wyrzuca się modlitwą i postem , nie ma roróżnienia na na takie które się wyrzuca inaczej , które się czymś różnią . " Ten rodzaj " - odnosi się do wszystkich demonów , użyte greckie słowo tutaj to " 'τοῦτο τὸ γένος touto to genos " Werset ten ukazuje że wszystkie demony są jednakowe . A każdy kto twierdzi że tak jak Apostołowie , posiada moc i wyrzucania , a go nie wyrzuci gdy nakaże mu wyjść , kłamie . I tak też w całej Biblii widzimy w jaki sposób Apostołowie wypędzali . '''UNITRIANIZM Co 3 - 4 Charyzmatyk na świecie , odrzuca doktrynę Trój-jedynego Boga Biblii , wszelkie herezje są niezwykle popularne w ruchu , odrzucającym wszelkądoktrynę jako przejaw " Religii " . W tym celu powstał specjalny odłam Zielonoświątkowy , zwany Jednościowcami , którzy odrzucają Trójjedyną Istote Bożą . Boskość Jezusa - Herezja Unitarianizmu KOBIETY PASTORZY Nie istnieje coś takiego jak Kobiecy urząd w jakim kol wiek stopniu starszego w Zborze w Biblii , nadano prosty aboslutny i niepodważalny nakaz przez Apostołów , aby kobiety nie mogły nawet nauczać mężczyzn w Zborach , jedynie mogły nauczać inne kobiety i dzieci . Kobietą Pan Bóg zakazał w swoim słowie - pełnym Objawieniu , że nie mogą nawet przerywać na spotkaniach , winne są noszenia nakrycia na głowie podczas spotkań zboru , gdyż to podoba się Panu Bogu i taka jest Pana Boga wola , objawiona w słowie Bożym . 1 Tym 2:11-12 Kobieta niech się uczy w cichości, w pełnej uległości. Nie pozwalam zaś kobiecie nauczać ani mieć władzy nad mężczyzną, lecz aby trwała w cichości. Każdy więc , kto będąc kobietą , nazwie się Pastorem , jest zwodzicielem , Herytkiem , oszustem , kłamcą , a takie cechy nie są kompetentne dla Pastorów , tak więc takowa osoba musi zrezygnować z pełnionej funkcji , jeżeli zaś nie - jest ona zwodzicielem , Heretykiem , Oszustem i kłamcą . 1 Kor. 14:34-35 Niech wasze kobiety milczą w kościołach. Bo nie pozwala się im mówić, ale mają być poddane, jak też prawo mówi. A jeśli chcą się czegoś nauczyć, niech w domu pytają swoich mężów. Hańbą bowiem jest dla kobiety mówić w kościele. ''' Jako że w Chrześcijaństwie takowy absurd jawnie przeciwny Biblii nie istnieje , to zielonoświątkowcy szydząc z Biblii go wprowadzili , a nie tylko oni , ale i spaczeni zinfiltrowani Protestanci jak szwedzy Luteranie , przez Jezuicką Kontreformacyjną Infiltrację . Przykładem zwodzicielki twierdzącej obłudnie i mylnie , że jest Pastorem , jest '''Joice Meyer . EWANGELIA SZEROKIEJ BRAMY Ruch Charyzmatyczny i Pentakostalny otworzył Kościół na coś czego nie było nigdy w precedensie jego Historii . Powstali głosiciele innej Ewangelii , która nie polega na upamiętaniu , a na spełneniu ludzkiego życia , szczęcia , pozbawionego wszelkiej Formy stresu . Założenia tej teologi zakładają że Bóg kocha wszystkich więc nie chce żeby chorowali , cierpieli , doznawali nieprzyjemności w życiu . Ewangelia głoszona przez tych nauczycieli całkowice neguje i pozbawiona jest troski o wszelką doktrynę , wciąż staczając się w liberalnym chaosie ku coraz większemu zwiedzeniu . Zielonoświątkowcy , Charyzmatycy , odwracają uwagę od pokuty , sądu , piekła , a zwracają na mistyczne przeżywanie ducha świętęgo i jego wpływu , również którego elementem jest wiara w Dary Ducha Świętego . Z tego powodu dochodzi do jawnej Trywializacji , spłycenia i zmieszania Ewangelii z fałszywmi Doktrynami , w konsekwencji stając się zwiedzeniem , proponując szeroką drogę do zbawienia bez wszelkich form upamiętania i odwrucenia się od grzechów , nauczajac raczej że grzeszne życie chrześcijan pozostaje jedynie z różnicą że Chrześcijanie nie poniosą za nie konsekwęcji gdyż zostali na zawsze odkupieni Świętą Krwią Pana Jezusa Chrystusa . thumb|left|150px|John MacarthurSpójrzcie na ruch charyzmatyczny i jego głupotę , idiotyzm i szaleństwo i lekkomyślność . Czasami można się zastanowić , czy jest jakaś różnica między " kaznodzieją " a komikiem Scenicznym . Wejdźcie przez ciasną bramę , to najwpoważniejsza rzecz jaką dusza kiedykol wiek zrobi . To niszczy . To całkowicie niszczy . Czemu jest tak trudno ? Ponieważ grzesznicy kochają swój grzech . Ale tak właśnie wchodzisz . - John MacArthur , Apel do Charyzmatycznych Symulantów W Konsekwencji szeroka droga prowadząca do zbawienia staje się tak wielka , że przysłania nawet wąską brame prowadzącom według tej teologi na zatracenie . Jednak Biblia ukazuje że to wąska Brama jest Bramą Zbawienia , a niewielu jest tych którzy przez nią wchodzą . thumb|left|John CrowderJohn Crowder 'jest Charyzmatykiem , dopuszczjącym się Trywializacji Ewangelii , nie traktując jej poważnie . Intro jego serii : The Jesvs Trip , ukazuje dziwne przedstawienie zbawienia i ucieleśnienia Nieba . Użycie Terminologi " Trip " jednak , nie wydaje się przypadkowe . Samo to słowo oznacza w języku Angielskim Podróż , jednak oznacza również " transport narkotyczny " co zdaje się pasować do Absurdalnego przedstawienia nieba przez Cordena . Może mieć to również swoje powiązania z tym że Corden jako zwodziciel , naucza swoich słuchaczy z pozycji " ewangelisty " , praktyki Palenia " Jehowohuany " , narkotyku zwanego Joinem z " ducha świętego " . Spłycenie nauki nastąpiło równocześnie z obniżeniem jakości chrześcijańskich Pieśni . Były one niegdyś prawe i do dobrego prowadzące , ku uwielbieniu Pana Boga , obecnie jednak na skutek działalności ruchu Charyzmatycznego i Pentakostalnego , całkowicie chrześcijańskie utrowy zagubiły sens swojej egzystencji , stając się całkowicie świeckie . thumb|left|225px Lista Zwodzicieli Charyzmatycznych '" Przyjdzie bowiem czas, gdy zdrowej nauki nie zniosą, ale zgromadzą sobie nauczycieli według swoich pożądliwości, ponieważ ich uszy świerzbią. I odwrócą uszy od prawdy, a zwrócą się ku baśniom. " ' - 2 Tymoteusza 4:3-4 '" Umiłowani, nie wierzcie każdemu duchowi, ale badajcie duchy, czy są z Boga, gdyż wielu fałszywych proroków wyszło na świat. " - 1 Jana 4:1 " I usłyszałem inny głos z nieba, który mówił: Wyjdźcie z niej, mój ludu, abyście nie byli uczestnikami jej grzechów i aby was nie dotknęły jej plagi. " - Objawienie 18:4 " Ale choćbyśmy nawet my albo anioł z nieba zwiastował wam ewangelię odmienną od tej, którą myśmy wam zwiastowali, niech będzie przeklęty! '" - Galacjan 1:8 'thumb|left|120px|Charyzmatyk A.A. AllenA.A. Allen - Amerykański Fałszywy Prorok , Fałszywy Uzdrowiciel , Narkoman , Alkoholik , kultywowany przez Charyzmatyków jako przykład działania darów ducha Świętego . thumb|left|Artur Ceroński Artur Ceroński '''- Główny Polski Prorok Charyzmatyzmu , Fałszywy Prorok , Fałszywy Uzdrowiciel , Zwodziciel , Alkohlok Duchowy , Narkoman Duchowy , Propagator Teologi Pijaństwa , Propagaor Teologi Reprodukcji , Propagator Teologi Bełkotu , Propagator Teologi braku Teologi , zwodziciel nauczający że człowiek nawrucony posiada geny Boga i jest taki jak on na ziemi , wyznawca Williama " BranHAJMA " czyli Williama Marrion Banhama , Propagator Teologi demonizacji powszechnej chorób , Rzekomy wykładowca Daru mowy językami , Rzekomy posiadacz daru mowy językami . Były gangster , skazany prawomocnie za pobicie z skutkiem śmiertelnym . Po wyjściu z więzienia założył " '''Kościół Mocy " w Warszawie . Artur Ceroński jest niewątpliwie twarzą Polskiego Ruchu Charyzmatycznego , jego zwodzicielskie praktyki , oprócz Warszawy , zakorzeniły się również we Wrocławiu , gdzie przez pewien czas nadawał swoje niebilijne nauczania . thumb|left|Jezuita Paweł SawiakJednak Arutr Ceroński nie jest sam , w Polsce zwiedzenie ruchu Charyzmatycznego poprzez zaraze " zborów " Pentakostalnych , szerzy się w całym kraju i na świecie . Innym Charyzmatycznym ruchem działającym w Polsce jest wrocławski zbór " WDJ Tv " . Zbór jest krzewi zwodnicze nauki Teologi Charyzmatycznej , aby zasiać ją w chwiejne nieuczone serca ludzi . Mają w nim miejsce jawne praktyki ekumeniczne , gdzie w Kościele zapraszanis ą i występują Katoliccy Jezuici w raz z młodzieżą , jak Jezuita Paweł Sawiak . " Liczymy około 40 osób. Naszą duchowością jest połączenie duchowości ignacjańskiej z duchowością charyzmatyczną." - " Mocni w Duchu " , Zespół " Ewangelizacyjny " Jezuity Pawla Sawiaka thumb|left|138px|Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler - Jeden z Prekurosrów Ruchu Charyzmatycznego , wykorzystywał atmosfere i głosił socjalizm jako " pozytywne chrześcijaństwo " wpływając duchwo na tłumy ludzi tak jak robią to dziś Charyzmatycy na swoich zebraniach . Tak jak wielu Charyzmatyków wyznających szcególne namaszczenia z uczynków czy posiadanie genów Bożych , wyznawał wyższość jednej rasy nad innymi . Zwodziciel . thumb|left|Torben Søndergaard Torben Søndergaard '''- Samozwańczy falszywie Marcin Luter 21 Wieku , lider samozwańczej " Ostatniej Reformacji " , Zwodziciel . Montanista - głosiciel herezji z II wieku , odrzucający ówczesne dogmaty wiary i Apostołów a skupiający się na nowych Objawieniach , którym towarzyszyć mają znaki i cuda . Pozowlił sobie nawet twierdzić że jego książka , była napisana pod natchnieniem Boga . Tym czasem Torben Sondergaard , nie tylko zawarł w niej fałszywą naukę , ale sprzeczne z logiką , faktami Historyczne mity nie znajdujące żadneogo precedensu w Historii . ''' Pierwsza reformacja miała miejsce w XVII wieku, kiedy Marcin Luter sprzeciwił się Kościołowi' '''katolickiemu i temu, czego naucza. " - Torben Søndergaard , " Zdrowa Nauka " thumb|left|Zdrowa Nauka - Torben SøndergaardReformacja Lutra NIE miała miejsca w żadnym wieku XVII , to są lata 1600 . Reformacja Lutra rozpoczeła się w wieku XVI , w 1517 roku , poprzez przybycie do drzwi Kościoła w Witenberdze 95 Tez . Sonderaarg , pozwala sobie na bluźnierstwo że pisze pod natchnieniem Boga , następnie ukazuje że nie ma pojęcia o Historii Reformacji . Dalej Torben dzieli Reformacje na dwie . "' ''Druga reformacja miała miejsce w XIX wieku, mniej więcej wtedy, kiedy działała służba braci Wesleyów. '"'' - Torben Søndergaard , " Zdrowa Nauka " Nie istnieje , ani nie istniał historyczny podział Reformacji na pierwszą - Marcina lutra w wieku XVI oraz Drugą , Braci Wesleyów , w wieku XIX . Powstało to w jakimś celu w umyśle Sondergaarda . "' ''Podczas tej reformacji odkryto na nowo możliwość osobistej więzi z Chrystusem. To była głównie duchowa reformacja, podczas której na nowo rozkochano się pełną pasji miłością w osobistym Zbawicielu. ' "'' ''- Torben Søndergaard , " Zdrowa Nauka " Mitologia Charyzmatyczna Torbena , wymaga zakłamania Historii , co musi czynić , tworząc nową Historie , bo jego Historia jest sprzeczna z prawdziwą . Marcin Luter , oraz inni Reformatorzy NIE zreformowali Kościoła jedynie pod względem Teologicznym , ale i również pod względem relacji z Panem Bogiem . Sondergaard napisał o " drugiej " Reformacji , że : " '''To była głównie duchowa reformacja, podczas której na nowo rozkochano się pełną pasji miłością w osobistym Zbawicielu.' " ''- Torben Søndergaard , " Zdrowa Nauka " Miłość do Pana Boga oraz fascynacja zbawieniem poprzez wiare , a także osobista więź z Panem Jezusem Chrystusem , była wyrażana przez Reformatorów za Refromacji . Nie nastąpiło to dopiero " za drugiej " , jak Torben twierdzi . Torben Søndergaard twierdzi że dowodem " udanego " chrztu , jest dar mowy na językach , ten jest jednak nie Biblijny . Co więcej dopuszczając się takiego stwierdzenia , rzeomy lider " trzeciej Reformacji " , zanegował zbawienie każdego z Reformatorów , jako pozbawionych ducha świętego w swoim życiu . W rzeczywistości nauka głoszona przez Søndergaarda , neguje nie tylko samą prawdziwą Reformacje ale cały Bilijny Protestantyzm . Ponieważ ani Marcin Luter nie posiadał darów na językach , ani Jan Kalwin , ani Huldrych Zwinglii , Ani Charles Spurgeon , Ani Jhon Owen , Ani Wilhelm Farel , Ani Piotr Waldo , Ani Jan Zizka , Ani Jan Hus , Ani Jhon Wiclief , Ani Tyndale , Ani Jhon Knox , Ani David Livingstone , Ani John Buyan . A także współcześni Chrześcijanie jak James White , Michael Brown , Roger Okaland , Dave Hunt , Paul Washer . Rzym. 8:9 '''Lecz wy nie jesteście w ciele, ale w Duchu, gdyż Duch Boży mieszka w was. A jeśli ktoś nie ma Ducha Chrystusa, ten do niego nie należy.' Według Torbena , cały Kościół , który nie poznał " objawionej " prawdy daru języków w 20 wieku , nie został więc zbawiony . W tym sami Apostołowie , którzy również nie znali daru Języków jakim Torben i cały ruch charyzmatyczny się posługuję . Jendak nie dar mowy " językami " jest dowodem i potwierdzeniem działania ducha świętego , a dobre uczynki wynikające z wiary . Gal. 5:22-23 Owocem zaś Ducha jest miłość, radość, pokój, cierpliwość, życzliwość, dobroć, wiara; Łagodność, powściągliwość. Przeciwko takim nie ma prawa. thumb|left|Fabian Błaszkiewicz Fabian Błaszkiewicz - " Były " Jezuita , Charyzmatyk , Ekumenista , Propagator Herezji Pentakostalnej , Infiltrator Protestantyzmu . Propagator Kłamstwa że Nowe Przymierze jest ujawnieniem Starego Przymierza - które nie mogło zbawić nikogo . thumb|left|190px|Reihard Hirtler Reinhard Hirtler - Charyzmatyk Pochodzący z Austrii . Pozwolił sobie na bardzo " mądre " i " przemyślane " wypowiedzi odnośnie Pana Jezusa , Mesjasza , Boga , który umarł za nasze grzechy na krzyżu , w taki sposób , w jaki żaden z mężów Bożych nigdy by się nie ośmilił , ani nawet na myśl by mu nie przyszło . " Na krzyżu został odrzucony przez swego własnego Ojca . Był wykorzystany . Wykorzystany ? Tak . Wykorzystany , molestowany , on został rozebrany do naga , i nagi przybity do krzyża , musiał wysieć odsłonięty . W dzisiejszych czasach nazywamy to molsestowaniem seksułalnym . Jeżeli kogoś rozbierzesz do naga i postawisz w publicznym miejscu , tak że ludzie będą go oglądać , to się nazywa molestowaniem seksułalnym . " - " Warunek Zwycięskiego Życia " , Reinhard Hirtler , 2016 W tym samym kazaniu zwrócił się do osoby z publiczności . " Wojtku przypomnij mi że mam dla ciebie , proroctwo , teraz nie chce przerywać kazania . " - " Warunek Zwycięskiego Życia " , Reinhard Hirtler , 2016 W tym samym wykładzie użył słwoa " Shieet Happens " - kolowialnego angielskiego słowa o wydźwięku wulgarno - pejoratywnym odnośnie rzeczy walących się w kontekście planowania na głowę , na co tłumacz Zareagował zmieszaniem się - nie wiedząc jak to przetłumaczyć . Zdziwiony Reinhard , że to wyrażenie jest odbierane specyficznie na zebraniu w Kościele , zapytał się tłumacza czy " powiedział coś nie tak " . thumb|left|John CrowderJohn Crowder - Charyzmatyczny zwodziciel , trywializujący Pana Boga , Ewangelie , praktykujący i propagujący palenie Jointa z ducha świętego pod nazwą " Jehowohuana " . " Hej ludzie , przygotowywałem się , na niedzielny Poranek , Kościelną Słóżbę . Siedząc w ciemności , słuchając mokrej muzyki powierzchniowej , biorąc jednego Jehowohuana za drugim . Obłęd . Jestem po prostu wstawiony za Jezusem , więc co ? Chcę po prostu część tego . Jest to ciężki wpływ " Habadu " . To szubi dubi sok niebiański . To dobre , to naprawdę dobre . Nawet mój duch wie że to napiwek góry lodowej , jestem tego częścią . Przeszedłem do nowego poziomu wpływu , nowego poziomu wpływu ludzie , nowego poziomu wpływu . Chcę po prostu wziąść dużego Jehowohuana i wziąść je wszystkie do cyfrowej przestrzeni , ponieważ chce się dzielić tym wpływem . To dobre , to soczyste , to naprawdę słodkie , po prostu słodkości nieba . '" - John Crowder thumb|left|180px|Heidi Baker'Heidi Baker - Pentakostalistyczny Heretyk , bluźniący przeciwko nakazowi Biblijnego porządku w Kościele , w którym kobiecie zabraniono wynosić się ponad mężczyzn , jawnie łamiąc ten nakaz , nauczając jako kobieta . Liderka Ruchu Prosperity , współpracująca z " Bethel Church " w Redding , w Kalifroni , który wydał na świat obrzydliwe bluźniercze Herezje jak okultystyczna praktyka " grave sucking , będącego charyzmatyczną praktyką wysysania mocy z grobów zmarłych , Zielonoświątkowych rzekomych " Bohaterów Wiary " , aby pozyskać część ich zasług dla siebie , co jest zaczerpnięte i praktykowane , mające korzenie od odstępczego Rzymskiego Katolicyzmu , z jego praktyki kultu zmarłych . Dzięki " słóżbie " , fałszywi Ewangeliści , w tym Heidi Baker , żyją kosztem zwiedzionych owiec , niczym wilki , fałszywy pasterze - jak bogacz , pławiąc się w luksusie , niekończoncych się profitach z swojej " działalności " . Na jednym z swoich seansów demonicznych które urządziła w Kościele , nie czytała słowa Bożego z Ambony . Zamiast tego , zdecydowała położyć je na ziemi , gdzie przed publicznością , czytała je na kolanach . Tłumowi ludzi nakazała udawać , że nakładają korony na głowy innych osób , na co zwiedziona trzoda odpowiedzieła posłuszeństwem , w tym mężczyźni . Baker zaczeła schodzić z sceny , i dotykać ludzi , każdy dotknięty zaczoł padać na ziemie i wić się pod wpływem demonów . Podczas wyrządzania danej ofierze tej krzywdy , powtarzała ona typową dla Charyzmatyków mantre tych samych słów , jak " dziecictwo " . Nagle sala wybuchła , dzieci zaczeły płakać , napadła na całe zebranie furia demonicznego wpływu legionu który Beker utrzymywała stosując bełkot , fałszywego charyzmatycznego " Daru Języków " i nacechowanego opętaniem wycia , obecego każdej formie przejawu Ducha Świętego . Cała ta demoniczna manifestacja zielonoświątkowa , była utrzymywana w atmosferze charyzmatycznego podbudywania atmosfery i muzyki , w celu maksymalizacji efektów poddawania ludzi wpływą charyzmatyczej demonologi . Skutki masowego obłędu stały się tak poważne , że jeden z gości w kościele Bill Johanson , wstał z krzesła i zaczoł mówić do ochroniarza odnośnie tego co tu się dzieje , przerażony tym co dzieje się wokół niego . Ostatecznie wtopił się w tłum uczestnicząc w obłędzie . W innym z swoich charyzmatycznych wystąpień , Baker osobiście turlała się po ziemi . thumb|left|Doktor Cyrus TeedDoktor Cyrus Teed - Zwodziciel , który rzekomo otrzymał Objawienie przez sen , że ludzie żyją wewnątrz ziemi , dając początek kłamstwu Niebocentryzmu , do dziś wyznawanego przez zwodzicieli twierdzących że wiara w wklęsą ziemie jest konieczna do zbawienia , podobnie jak zwodzicele wyznający płaską ziemie . Wyznawcy płaskiej ziemi i niebocentryzmu będoncego wklęsłą ziemią , wzajemnie się zwalczają jako kłamcy . Cyrus stanoł na czele grupy wierzących w jego poselstwo . Fałszywe Objawienie Cyrusa wychodzące poza Biblie , pochodziło od ducha nieczystego , według Objawienia , Cyrus miał zbudować maszyne która miała udowodnić że ziemia jest wklęsła , zmarł w 1908 roku . Polskim propagatorem kłamstwa wklęsłej ziemi jest Mariusz Szczytyński . Objawienie jest fałszywe - Kanon pisma świętego w raz z wszelkimi Prorokami i funkcjami Apostolskimi został już położony w czasie aposotlskim , wszelkie Objawienia poza nim , są fałszywe gdyż Kanon został zamknięty . Fundament zakłada się tylko raz .﻿ thumb|left|Todd WhiteTodd White - Charyzmatyk , Zwodziciel propagujący Upadek w Duchu Świętym a także zajmujący się " ewangelizacją " na koncertach demonicznej grupy " khorne " , grającej muzyke typu " Metal " . Gorliwy propagator " słóżby " zwodzicielki Hedi Baker , od której rzekomo , miał otrzymać " namaszczenie " . Uslugiwał w raz z nią 12 Lipca na wydarzeniu Charyzmatycznym w Norymberdze , na stadionie wybudowanym przez Adolfa Hitlera , w którym zbierali się naziści . Jego wpływy pod względem popularności sięgają aż do Polski , którą osobiście odwiedził przekazujc swoje nauki miejscowej awangardzie . Członek Zwiedzenia ruchu " Hillsong " . thumb|left|Roy FieldsRoy Fields - Charyzmatyk , trywializator Ewangelii , charyzmatyzny komik sceniczny pod " chrześcijańską " otoczką . Praktyk i nauczyciel takich duchowych działań jak " święty chryzmatyczny śmiech " , będący demoniczną manifestacją nie posiadającej precedensu w Bibli . thumb|left|Joseph Franklin Rutherford Joseph Franklin Rutherford wyznawał Charyzmatyczą Teologie . Wierzył on w cuda duchowe dokonujące się w jego życiu , wynosząc się nawet nad Apostołów , twierdząc że sami Aniołowie zstępują z nieba po to , aby przekać mu osobiste Obajwienie . Według Rutherforda Anioły które przekazywały mu objawienie , były skalane grzechem , i miały uzyskać odpuszczenia swoich grzechów u Boga , przekazując Rutherfordowi informacje w ramach pokuty . thumb|left|John Graham Lake John Graham Lake - 'Arcyzwodziciel , lider ruchu Pentakostalnego , to jest - zielonoświątkowego . Ojciec i propagator charyzmatycznych herezji , który dał podłoże teologi dominionizmu w kościele , poglądu który zakłada że chrześcijanie muszą opanwować świat i sami przygotować miejsce dla przyjścia Jezusa Chrystusa , zanim ten nadejdzie . Rzekomy uzdrowiciel . Twierdził że żadna bakteria nie jest w stanie ostać się w jego obecności . W tym celu na swoje spotkania nakzywał lekarzą brać śline zmarłych pacjentów , celem udowodnienia tej tezy . Zmarł na Udar Mózgu . Ocaleni - Lista tych Którzy się Upamiętali od Charyzmatycznych Nauk 'thumb|left|Costi HinnCosti Hinn - Bratanek Czołowego Zwodziciela Charyzmatycznego Benego Hinna . Uczestnik setek krucjat w raz z swoim wójem , żył w prominentnym bogactwie zapewnionym mu przez wója tak , że dorobił się posiadania odrzutowca . Jednak 30 Grudnia 2017 Roku , został dotknięty niebilijnością tego co czyni i w czym uczestniczy , zwodząc ludzi charyzmatycznym zwiedzeniem , i zadzwonił on do Justina Petersa w celu rozmowy i podziękowania mu za jego słóżbę na rzecz rozeznawania . Wówczas nawrócił się , odwrócił od fałszywych nauk , przyznając że był w niebezpieczeństwie piekielnego ognia , i do dziś bojkotuje on swego Wója - Benny Hinna , jako fałszywego Proroka i Zwodziciela , będąc prawdziwie zbawionym i odwracając się od Charyzmatycznego grzechu . Cytaty " Mówienie językami nie jest dla niektórych , tylko dla każdego , tak jak zbawienie . " - Boży Generałowie , Charles Fox Parham , Strona 124 " Jedna ze studentek Agnes Ozman , podeszła do Parhama i poprosiła go , aby położył na nią ręce , żeby mogła przyjąć chrzest w duchu Świętym . Wierzyła ona , że jest powołana na misje i chciała być wyposażona w duchową moc . W pierwszej chwili Parham zawahał się , odpowiadając że on sam nie mówi innymi językami . Ona jednak nalegała i Charles w końcu pokornie położył na nią ręce . Później opisywał to zdarzenie , takimi słowami : " Nie zdążyłem wypowiedzieć kilku zdań gdy zstąpiła na nią chwała Pana . Jej twarz i głowę otoczyła jakby poświata , zaczeła mówić po chińsku i nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć po Angielsku przez trzy dni . " " - Boży Generałowie , Charles Fox Parham , Strona 122 Katolickie Zwiedzenie Ruch Charyzmatyczny , jest Katolickim ukrytym ruchem infiltracji Biblijnego Chrześcijaństwa , w celu odwiedzenia go od Biblii i skłonienia ku fałszywym , przyblżającym do katolickiego bluźnierstwa doktryną i porzucenia Biblijnego Sola Scriptula na rzecz połączenia się z Rzymem . Jest to jedyny cel istnienia Ruchu Charyzmatycznego . Z pośród 500 Milionów Charyzmatyków na świecie , aż 120 Milionów jest katolikami . Wszyscy czołowi zwodziciele Ruchu Charyzmatycznego , począwszy od jego ojców , aż do jego obecnych liderów , posiadają nie tylko jawne powiązania z Rzymem , ale i ciągłe akty padania przed Papieskim Uzurpatorem w Rzymie na kolana i oddawania swojemu panu honorów . Fałszywi Prorocy Sobór Watykański II o Charyzmatykach stwierdził : " Nie tylko przez sakramęty i duszpasterstwo kościoła , które duch święty uświęca i prowadzi lud Boży . On rozdaje specjalne łaski pośród wiernych każdego stopnia ( ... ) Te Charyzmatyczne dary , czy będą najwybitniejsze lub bardziej proste i szeroko rozpowszechnione , mają być odebrane z dziękczynieniem i pocieszeniem , są one niezmiernie odpowiednie i użyteczne dla potrzeb Kościoła " Charyzmatyczny zwodziciel , propagator Ruchu Charyzmatycznego oraz Mason 33 stopnia , Katolik Kardynał Suens , który był jednym z głownych architektów Soboru Watykańskiego Drugiego , powiedział : "' Odkąd miałem to ( charyzmatyczne ) doświadczenie , moja lojalność do Ojca Świętego jako Namiestnika Chrystusa została podwyższona i wzmocniona . Moje uznanie do Marii jako współodkupicielki i pośredniczki mojego zbawienia zostało zapewnione . Moje uznanie mszy jako ofiary Chrystusa zostało teraz wzmocnione' . " - Kardynał Joseph Suenens - zwycięsca nagrody Templetona z 1976 roku , Wybrany przez Papieża Jana XXIII jednym z głownych architektów spotkań Soboru II Watykańskiego , gdzie słożył on na jego wszystkich czterych głownych komitetach . Mason Inicjowany 15 czerwca 1967 roku . Jezuita Fio Mascarenhas Był pierwszym przewodniczącym Krajowego Komitetu Odnowy Charyzmatycznej w Indiach . Kardynał Suenens zaprosił go do Rzymu, aby sprawował tam funkcję dyrektora Biura Odnowy Charyzmatycznej od 1981 do 1984 . Katolicka Odnowa Charyzmatyczna rozpoczeła się w 1967 roku , gdy grupa studentów ogłosiła że otrzymała " chrzest "po czym zaczeli mówić bełkotem . Ruch ten został oficjalnie uznany przez Papieża Jana Pawla II . " Dziesięć tysięcy charyzmatyków i zielonoświątkowców modliło się , śpiewało , tańczyło , klaskało , wiwatowało w ramach wspólnej więzi Ducha Świętego podczas czterych dni ekumenicznej konwencji latem ubiegłego roku . Około połowa uczestników kongresu na temat Ducha Świętego i ewangelizacji świata była katolikami . " - Przewodniczący Kongresowi Vinson Synan , dziekan teologi Regent Uniwersity Pata Robertsona Charyzmatyk Derek Prince był jednym z Infiltratorów Biblijnego Chrześcijaństwa w raz z całym ruchem Pastoralnym na rzecz Rzymu . Przewodniczył on tak zwanemu FL5 '. Prince utworzył sekretną radę i alians ekumeniczny w 1974 roku. Rzekomym celem tego bezbożnego aliansu było „'wzmocnić system pastoralny w szeregach różnych denominacji”. Później Rada włączyła w swoje szeregi rzymskich katolików Paula DeCelles i Kevina Ranaghana (Ludzie Chwały) oraz Kardynała Suenensa oraz innych. W 1974 Martin i Clark połączyli swe siły w ‘Fort Lauderdale Five’ (Bob Mumford, Charles Simpson, Derek Prince, Don Basham oraz Ern Baxter – dawny sekretarz Williama Branhama), i stali się członkami założycielami Ruchu Pastoralnego, który później był znany jako Ruch Charyzmatyczny . Dołączył do nich także John Poole, kolejny zwolennik Późniejszego Deszczu. Razem ci ludzie ustanowili grupę odnowy ekumenicznej. Rada została wybrana potajmnie, jako że w tamtych czasach nie było akceptowane przez protestantów ’współpracowanie z katolikami dla Ewangelii’. Dla raczkującego Ruchu Pastoralnego pieniądze i władza Watykanu była atrakcyjna: dla Martina i Clarka była to złota szansa na rozpoczęcie implementacji watykańskich aspiracji ekumenicznych i charyzmatycznych” . W 1977, FL5 potajemnie spotyka Kardynała Suenensa w Ziemi Świętej gdzie tworzą sekretną deklarację współpracy na rzecz odnowy jedności Kościoła. Rada zgodziła się odnosić się bezpośrednio do Kardynała Suenensa i do konsultacji z nim przed planowaniem lub implementacją projektów, ewangelizacji, etc. Innymi słowy, FL5 sprzedało się i poddało się całkowicie Watykańskiej kontroli. Starsi Rady Naczelnej FL5 tworzą pismo. Dokument ten był ukrywany przez długi czas z oczywistych powodów: „Pełen obraz jest taki, że ci ludzie wplatają się w ogromną apostazję, która włączyła ich do Kościoła Katolickiego, matki wszetecznic” . Zwalczanie Ruchu Charyzmatycznego Istotnym elementem którym ruch charyzmatyczny atakuje i niszczy chrześcijaństwo, jest dopuszczenie po skończonym objawieniu możliwości istnienia w nowym przymierzu proroctw i wizji profetycznych. Rozwiązaniem ku temu problemowi jest wprowadzenie i naciskanie na to, aby wprowadzono prawo przeciwko propagowaniu fałszywych informacji i wprowadzaniu w błąd na tle religijinym i religijnie motywowanym w obrębie chrześcijaństwa. Jeżeli tak sformułowane prawo będzie funkcjonować, wówczas możliwe jest pozwanie charyzmatyka, proroka do publicznej rozprawy sądowej, wytaczając zarzut wprowadzaniu ludzi w błąd przez fałszywe prorokowanie. Pozwany musiałby w publicznej debacie sądowej w raz ze środowiskiem prokuratorskim i adwkokackim udowodnić przed sądem, że owe informacje które przekazywał jako prorok, które były fałszywe, tak naprawdę fałszywe nie są, a zarzut jest fałszywy, wówczas powinno nawet pozowlić się owemu pozwanemu na domaganie odszkodowania za pozwanie. Za każdym razem gdy prorok będzie prorokował że nastapi wydarzenie w danym roku, a to się nie wydarzy, jego pozwanie powinno być możliwe. Ruch charyzmatyczny zostałby wówczas naturalnie zniszczony, lecz nikt nie mógłby mówić o prześladowaniu religijnym, ponieważ nie jest to prawo anty-charyzmatyczne, to tylko prawo przeciwko propagowaniu społecznie fałszywych informacji na tle religijinym i religijnie motywowanym w obrębie chrześcijaństwa. Kary w publicznych procesach za udowodnienie fałszywego prorokowania, powinny być normowane przez sądy danego państwa, jednak najwyższym efektem będzie rozpatrzenie kary śmierci. Fakt istnienia takiego prawa, doprowadzi do prewencyjnego zmuszenia ruchu charyzmatycznego do emigrowania do krajów sąsiednich, w której fałszywe prorctwa charyzmatyczne będą legalne. Prawo to powinno być ograniczone do osób po około 20 roku życia poza obrębem prawnej młodocianości i okresu dziecięcego. W przypadku jeżeli fałszywy prorok będzie wówczas próbował szukając wyrwy w prawie, utrzymywać że obecnie głoszone prorctwo, wypowiedział pierwotnie w dziecieństwie, wówczas należy odpowiedzieć że skazany zostaje nie za fakt genezy powstania samego proroctwa, lecz faktu głoszenia go w wieku odpowiedzialności karnej. Jeżeli charyzmatycy wycofają się, i będą do prorokowania używać jedynie dzieci, nie można temu zaradzić już prawnie, lecz udowodni to obiektywnie że są ruchem który zdaje sobie sprawy z powodu tego, że są ruchem opartym na kłamstwie. Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Charyzmatycy Kategoria:Pentekostalism